<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There Is No War by SmokeyMelons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896606">There Is No War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyMelons/pseuds/SmokeyMelons'>SmokeyMelons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The {Plot} Bunny Suicides [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Hermione Granger, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyMelons/pseuds/SmokeyMelons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Story Fragment about a Hermione Granger who is back in the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The {Plot} Bunny Suicides [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There Is No War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Surely Ms. Granger you must understand, there is no war within these walls,” states Professor Dumbledore calmly.</p><p>Hermione thinks he sounds like a patronizing old goat. And it seems he even believes his own delusions. She gives a polite smile and grits her teeth. It takes everything Hermione has in her to keep her cool. But something about the headmasters’ phrasing strikes a cord.</p><p>Hermione’s polite smile turns a little more genuine and a lot more mean as she replies to Dumbledore, “Of course sir. My apologies. There is no war within Hogwarts, Headmaster. Just like there <em>was</em> <em>no war in Ba Sing Se</em>,” she pauses, “If that is all sir? I really must be getting back to my studies.”</p><p>“That will be all Ms. Granger. You are dismissed.”</p><p>Professor Dumbledore does not look troubled by her words, but he did look curious at the mention of Ba Sing Se. If he decides to look into it, well he’ll be searching for some thirty odd years before finding an answer.</p><p>Hermione allows herself a small and triumphant smile at that thought. Once she was actually headed down the stairs that is. It simply wouldn’t do to be seen smirking where the headmaster might spot her.  Hermione had plans to make. After all if Dumbledore wanted the wizarding world to focus on <em>dancing bears</em>, well she could get a lot done while attention was elsewhere.</p><p>The witch hummed to herself once she reached the bottom of the stairs. Hermione would need a base of operations if she had any chance of succeeding. Fifth year and Dolores Umbridge had taught her that the Room of Requirement wasn’t totally secure.</p><p>No. Hermione needed someplace no one at Hogwarts would ever think to look. No one. </p><p>Someplace capable of holding and defending all her secrets. Secrets. Hermione hummed again. It shouldn’t be too difficult she thought. She’d need to procure some items first; a snake, a rooster, and a pair of mirrored sun-glasses. But it was doable.</p><p>And it had the added bonus of sticking it to the inbred pureblooded bigots, not to mention the megalomaniacal hypocritical bastard who like to refer to himself as "The Dark Lord Voldemort." Yes. The Chamber of Secrets would do quite nicely for what she had in mind. Really, she must schedule more meetings with Professor Dumbledore. The headmaster was quite inspirational in his ineffectiveness.</p><p> </p><p>And that’s it. That’s all she wrote folks.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So as the Summary stated, this is just a FRAGMENT. </p><p>It came about because I just really needed Hermione to comment on how the entire wizarding world seems to view Voldemort's first rise to power. Which seems to be ostrich like in its approach. And Avatar: The Last Airbender seemed to have the perfect quote to accompany her sentiments. The mentality of "THERE IS NO WAR IN BA SING SE," could easily be applied to the wizarding world. </p><p>In case it wasn't clear Hermione is back some time in the late seventies and AtLA didn't come out until 2008. Which is why Dumbles would need to wait so long for the Ba Sing Se comment to make sense. And the bit about the "dancing bears" is a reference to Bosco, the Earth King Kuei's pet bear who was used by the Dai Li to keep the king distracted.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>